Inmortal San Valentín
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: ¡Hidan! Te he escrito una poesía por San Valentín n.n


Inmortal San Valentín

Es un fanfic medio estúpido. Pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Disclaimer.- Hidan y Kakuzu no son míos, porque si lo fueran, Kakuzu estuviera acomodando mi habitación y Hidan estaría molestándolo...aunque eso no está muy lejos de la realidad. Y si eres de los malos fics, mejor es que pulses el botón atrás n.n

- ¡Hidan, Hidan! – gritaba Kakuzu corriendo más que desesperado por los pasillos de la organización, llevando un papel en su mano.

- Ugh, Kakuzu, estoy ocupado – dijo Hidan molesto

- Pero...pero... ¡Hoy es San Valentín!

- Y qué, a Jashin no le agrada este día, por eso hoy no le he ofrecido sacrificios – decía Hidan sentado en un sillón con los pies arriba de una mesa

- ¿No quieres escuchar mi poesía? Es para ti – dijo Kakuzu con tristeza

- ¬¬ Uhm, lo ves, Kaku... a veces eres una buena persona n.n

- OK, empiezo – Kakuzu se aclaró la garganta

Hidan es un gran vacilón

se traga kunais por satisfacción

pronto se dará cuenta que es un cabezón

y a mi me dará la razón

- Te faltó poner "se lava la carita con agua y con jabón"

- ¡Sh! Hidan, no me interrumpas – Kakuzu volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la hoja

Hidan solo sabe rezar a su Jashin-Sama

porque piensa que nadie más lo ama

me jode que tenga llena de sangre su cama

y ya verá como ese Jashin me la mam...

- ¡Oye! – grita Hidan levantándose - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de MI Jashin?

- No, yo iba a decir "me la mamá"

- ¬¬ eso no tiene sentido. Es lo menos San Valentinesco que he escuchado en mi vida – dice Hidan cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, escucha

Hidan tiene una cadena en el cuello

que representa a su único sueño

no hace más que pensar en ello

y es llegar a que Jashin sea su dueño

- ¡Yo no quiero ser propiedad de nadie! – dijo Hidan volviendo a gritar

- Bueno ya, en serio, cállate

Hidan a veces es medio tarado

no se da cuenta que está enamorado

podrías ser bastante feliz a mi lado

aunque a veces sea un pesado

- ¿Te me estás insinuando? – preguntó Hidan levantando una ceja

Es obvio que estas son insinuaciones

pero respetaré tus decisiones

si crees que no me llegas ni a los talones

puedes empezar pagando mis millones

- ¿Y yo de qué te debo?? – preguntó Hidan que estaba a punto de pegarle a su compañero

El cabello plateado te queda precioso

aunque al principio creí que eras un canoso

nosotros tenemos un "lazo" amistoso

como Itachi con su oso

- ¿Hablas de "el osito de Itachi"?

- Ehm, si 9.9 – dice Kakuzu un tanto nervioso

- ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada parecido a lo de Itachi y su _sexy_ osito! Aunque me gustaría tener algo con ese oso (risita pervertida)

- owo Te callas, sigo

A Hidan no le gusta la pantera rosa

pues cree que es una patosa

pero si sigue así la cosa

empezaremos una relación amorosa (¿?)

- Cualquiera, te mandaste cualquiera, Kaku...- dijo Hidan mirándolo raro

- Si ya sé, cierra la boca

A Hidan no le fascina el dinero

no se da cuenta que es lo único sincero

sólo puedes confiar en tu monedero

y casarte con él si eres soltero

- ¿La poesía es para mi o para tu dinero? – preguntó Hidan algo molesto

- Pues... para los dos. Ehm, digo, para ti –

En este día de San Valentín te felicito

quiero decirte que te necesito

y también pedirte un favorcito...

¿Me darías un besito?

Hidan se queda mirando a Kakuzu, da media vuelta y se marcha a su habitación.

- Debí imaginarlo - Kakuzu se sienta en el sofá pensativo, pasados dos minutos...

- Kakuzu, a mi me gusta improvisar –

Kakuzu volteó a ver.

Nunca creí que me pedirías algo como eso

pues eres un persona con muy poco seso

y aunque a mi no me guste el queso

vente pa' acá y mátame con un beso

Kakuzu no podía creer que Hidan le hubiera pedido tal cosa. Y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó encima del jashinista.

- Oye...¿Y a qué te referías con lo del queso? – preguntó Kakuzu con la respiración acelerada.

- Pues...lo dejo a tu imaginación y a la de los lectores n.n

Fin

Y ahora mis queridos camaradas

recomienden a esta escritora desesperada

dejen un review y una malteada

pórtense bien y coman queso con ensaladas

RavenAkatsuki


End file.
